Fire and Ice
by petals.open.to.the.moon.135
Summary: But in that moment, as I had looked into the fiery depth of those blue eyes, something in me had shifted, Something down at the very core of my being.-The ear-splitting scream that echoed through the forest pierced right through my heart-I had to save him


**_I hope that you like this!_**

**_I do not own Twilight or the characters._**

**Rose**

Slowly, I looked up from the novel I had been reading as I focused my gaze on the pale pink wall before me while I took a deep breath, bringing peace to my conscience.

I sighed as I gently closed my withering copy of _Sense and Sensibility_ before laying it down upon the dark wood end table to my left. I stood from my previous position in the over-stuffed armchair and gracefully glided over to the balcony. I exited my room quietly and closed the glass door behind me softly so I would not alert anyone.

I moved swiftly over to the black railing and grasped it with both of my hands. Staring out across the trees of the forest as I felt the October winds whip across my face harshly. I inhaled deeply before closing my eyes and exhaling.

I wished that I could stay here like this for the rest of eternity. Escape my unchanging and dead life and just stay here, soaking up the moonlight. I would never have to look at my painfully beautiful reflection in the mirror and know that it would stay that way forever. I would never have to look at those soft golden ringlets that fell down my back or at my big topaz eyes or red full lips. Never again. I would never have to go another day and have to kill another innocent animal just to survive. I would never have to be the monster I am now. I could escape.

But it was just wishful thinking I supposed as I opened my eyes and focused my gaze on the star filled sky. It was foolish of me to think that I could ever escape my future as a…._vampire_. A word that almost physically hurt.

And it had already been two years since I had began my life as a vampire, here with the Cullen's. Two years since that fateful night in Rochester. Since my death, or supposed death. Two years…

I closed my eyes again to calm myself as I realized that my death grip was making dents in the railing metal. Because of this, I knew Esme would not be happy with me.

My eyes closed again, as nature began to calm me. The winds slowed to a mere whistle and the forests branches stopped rustling until they were completely silent. I tuned my perfect ears into the sounds coming from the house we were currently residing in.

I heard the rustling of paper as Carlisle flipped through the pages of another book. I heard the scribbling of a pencil and I recognized Esme's strokes as she drew. She had always had a secret passion for art and I envied her talent.

Finally, my ears caught musical notes as Edward practiced on the piano. This composition was different than his others. It was beautiful all the same but yet, it had an edge I just couldn't put my finger….

Suddenly, the fire in the back of my through that I had been ignoring the past couple of days erupted with so much pain I was forced to open my eyes. I knew I couldn't put off hunting for much longer.

I felt a feral growl building up deep within my chest as I jumped lethally from the balcony and I landed neatly on my feet in the soft grass. I walked over to the entrance of the forest before breaking into a graceful run between the trees.

I loved the feeling of running freely through the dark Tennessee woods. It was the only good benefit of being damned to this eternal life. To be able to forget my troubles and just run. The feeling made me feel different, almost like a different person but I just couldn't explain it.

I finally came to a stop when I smelled something. I inhaled deeply and my senses recognized the scent as deer. Before I could do anything more though, I felt my instincts kick in and in a moment I was off sprinting towards the direction of the smell.

I stopped just outside of a small clearing where I could see the deer feeding on the vegetation there. I smiled to myself before slowly stepping forward so as to alert its' attention before I lunged. I landed on its back as I snapped its neck, sinking my teeth into its rough skin. I drank it dry before standing up and smoothing the folds of my dress checking that it held no traces of blood.

Before heading back home, I decided to hunt another deer and an elk until my thirst was completely quenched. Then, I began to run back in the direction I had come in before I smelt most wonderful scent in the world. A scent that took every once of my self control not to go racing after it.

It was a human.

And they were coming my way.

I stopped moving as I heard the soft footsteps rapidly approaching my location. I couldn't let him see me so I did what first came to mind. I climbed up the nearest tree that I could find before finally molding my figure to the tree.

"Em, come on, we don't have time to waste." A deep husky voice called as I stopped breathing and chanced a look down. That's when I saw a tall, muscular man looking around confusedly as if he'd seen a ghost. His dark brown curls covered his face as I tried to gaze into his eyes.

However, I didn't have time to study this gentleman any longer because he suddenly turned his head upwards as if to look up at the sky. That's when his sapphire blue eyes connected with my golden ones for a split second before I reluctantly had to turn away. But in that moment, as I had looked into the icy depth of those big blue eyes with my fiery topaz ones, something in me had shifted. Something deep down at the very core of my being.

And then I didn't want his blood anymore. I wanted _him_.

He looked away just as quickly as he started to head back the way he'd come from. I saw another man enter my peripheral vision and I cringed.

"There you are Emmett. We have to go now." The man said and I recognized it as the voice that had spoken just moments before.

So, the man with the blue eyes and the dark curls was Emmett. What a lovely name. The sound of it warmed me from the tips of my toes to the hair on my head as I shivered in pleasure.

"Yeah, I'm coming," I heard a deep silky voice say and I got that warm feeling again at the sound of what must have been Emmett's voice. I watched cautiously as he followed the other man away from my tree but not before he turned to connect his gaze with mine again.

Once I was sure that they were far enough away, I slowly descended the tree and yet again, smoothed out my dress. I was about to leave for the house once again before stopping to contemplate my options. I could go home and pretend that this encounter never happened or I could follow Emmett and risk getting caught. I weighed my options before quickly deciding on the second one because frankly, I couldn't resist. I had to see him again.

I started to follow his scent as I weaved my way through the maze of trees. That is when I heard it.

An ear-splitting scream that echoed through the forest pierced right through my heart and I knew it was him. I could smell his blood already. I broke into a run and knew I had to find him, to save him.

When I came to the small meadow, I noticed a large black bear hunched over a heap. It took me a moment to realize that the heap was obviously Emmett and he was grimacing in pain. There was blood pooled around him but I barely noticed the scent. I was focused on his beautiful face. That's when I saw the dimples and it clicked.

Henry.

He reminded me of Vera's little Henry. There was even that strange sort of innocence that seemed so out of place on this grown man's face. But it only made me want him more. It only bound me to him tighter.

I just absolutely had to make sure this man did not die, no matter the costs.

I lunged at the bear catching it off guard as I knocked it to the ground. I sliced my teeth across its neck killing it instantly but I didn't bother to drink. Instead I ran over to Emmett and scooped his form into my arms as I started running back to the house.

I could faintly hear his heartbeat and I knew there was little time left. His breathing was fast and shallow and I knew what had to be done. And deep inside of me I wanted to cry because I knew that Carlisle had to do it. I wasn't strong enough for this yet and that thought pained me. I couldn't be the one to save him.

But I just pushed myself faster because I knew that he was going to make it. Even if it meant I had to drag him into this life selfishly, I would do it. I was horrible but I had no idea why I was doing this for this Emmett, a man I hadn't even really met.

All I really knew was that Emmett was changing me and I couldn't let someone who did that leave me. I just wasn't that strong as to let go of this man I already loved.

**_Please Review!!! :D_**


End file.
